Tiff VS Mabel Pines
Description Nintendo's Kirby: Right Back At Ya! VS Disney's Gravity Falls. Today, the heroines are fighting to the death but who will win the DEATH BATTLE? The yellow girl OR The Shooting Star? Interlude Boomstick: You know, what we haven't had a good girl fight in a while, some say that a girl was born first before the boy was the next. Wiz: He's Boomstick and i'm Wiz. Boomstick: But today, these two girls are going to fight to the death, Tiff, Kirby's best friend and Mabel, the happiest girl alive with braces. Wiz: This battle will determined who was the only one girl standing and who was the strongest in DEATH BATTLE!!! Tiff Ebrum Wiz: In Cappy Town, there are many people but one of the best is seemingly a blonde girl who wasn't meant to be a part of the Cappy Town population named Tiff, a daughter of the well-known family. Boomstick: Tiff is a Non-Cappy who is smart and has combat experience. Wiz: She has been trained by Meta Knight and can call the Warp Star at anytime. Boomstick: She is even fast enough to outspeed lighting as seen in the anime. Wiz: However, she barely gets any fights seen and we don't know anything that much about her. Boomstick: She can merely run at high speed for a few seconds. Wiz: Plus she really uses her fighting skills. Boomstick: Plus, she prefers to talk it out instead of fighting. Tiff: Kirby. Mabel Pines Wiz: In a fictional town of Gravity Falls, there are many people but there best one is Mabel Pines, the twin sister of Dipper who has braces. Boomstick: She has though and defeated a unicorn granted, her friends Grender, Candy and Wendy were there. Wiz: Her main weapon is a grappling hook which she can use to catch things and bring them to her Boomstick: She even able to run so fast she can even go from down stairs to up stairs in a few seconds. Wiz: She even has a crossbow as seen in Episode 15, Season 2 Boomstick: But she does lack Brains and She mostly has Dipper by her side when she fights. Wiz: But she is still a good girl Mabel: Take out to freedom giant Waddles! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Cappy Town The camera descends on Cappy Town where the Cappies dwell in houses and stores. Mayor Len Blustergas and the citizens notices the trespasser, who is revealed to be Mabel Pines. (Gasps) "It must be an intruder from an another dimension.", the Mayor said about an unauthorized person. "We have to get rid of her, a girl from Gravity Falls is not allowed to be in our town.", Tiff's brother Tuff said. "Yeah, go back where you come from!", said Iro, one of the Cappy children. (Mabel ignores the warning and walks to the town's citizens) "Hands up, trespasser! Make one move, and i'll arrest you like a Cappy criminal named Doron.", Chief Bookem said to Mabel. "Never, you aliens! I want a blonde girl over here.", Mabel said. "Poyo.", said Kirby, he's scared a little bit of Tiff leaving him. (Tiff emerges from the crowd) "Well, well, well! Look what we have here, Mabel Pines??!! (Gasps) I would be shocked if you come from the another world", Tiff said. "By... order of Mayor Len, i'm authorized to let Tiff remove you from Cappy Town because this is for Cappies, animals, and Kirby only." Chief Bookem said. "Your were born first, just 5 minutes older than your brother, i had the same outcome. We warned you to return to your respective world and go back to your family. I Tiff, the daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, will have the right to defeat you, Mabel." Tiff said. Both Tiff and Mabel get into there fighting stances. FIGHT! (Tiff runs at Mabel, but Mabel fires her grappling hook at Tiff, tying her up.) Tiff: Hey, let me go! Mabel: OK. (Mabel throws a rock at Tiff and does some damage.) Tiff: Not bad, but i got something else. Come, Warp Star! Mabel: Wait wha- (The Warp Star rams at and sends Mabel into a large rock) Mabel: Hey! (fires her grappling hook at Tiff and it grabs her arm) Mabel: FIRE! (calls the Star Fox Team) (At Star Fox) Fox and Falco: Affirmative, Mabel. (fires some shots at Tiff.) (Back to the Battle) Tiff: Agh!! (she gets hurt from the shots with Mabel's grappling hook being detached from her arm.) (The Cappy citizens are shocked, fearing that Tiff would be killed by Mabel Pines.) Tiff: That's getting annoying! Mabel: I know. Tiff: Come Warp-, Owwwwwwwwwww!!!! (A rock hits Tiff.) Tiff: Hey! Mabel: Prepare to die, Tiff! Tiff: Stop that! (Mabel races to Tiff, jumps and dons a crossbow and aims at Tiff, not to mention that the Cappy residents are afraid once more about Tiff meeting her death, Mabel proceeds to fire an arrow as a coup de grace to a windpipe, killing a weakened Tiff instantly. Tiff now finally meets her death.) Mabel: Sorry, i was aiming for that apple tree. K.O. Tiff's corpse is seen and Tiff's brother Tuff, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like and all the citizens of Cappy Town were sad over her getting killed. Later, Tiff's spirit floats away to heaven. Mabel runs away and disappears in the shadows, returning to Gravity Falls and tell everyone about what happened. Results Boomstick: Well that was GREAT! Wiz: While Tiff did have the speed, that was it. Boomstick: Tiff and Mabel barely fight and have thought once. Wiz: But Mabel's defense was what won this battle. Boomstick: Plus she did have more weapons like a grappling hook and crossbow. Wiz: Looks like Tiff is with the stars. Boomstick: This winner is, Mabel Pines. Next Time ??? VS ??? Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015